


Body & Mind

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Desire, F/M, Ficlet, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It was suffocating.It was suffocating the feeling of being in that room with her.





	Body & Mind

It was suffocating.

It was suffocating the feeling of being in that room with her.

He knew that at they were listening in at THIRD-I, he knew they were going to come soon to free him from that, but he couldn’t help it, he was feeling nervous.

He still had some troubles getting rid of that adolescent desire that had caught him when he’s seen her the first time, he still followed her every steps and couldn’t help but think about how damn beautiful she was.

He knew she was a killer, damn it, he’d seen her clearly in that video, in the middle of all that death, but he couldn’t demand anything from his body.

He couldn’t deny himself to think about how much he would’ve liked to touch her and being touched, how much he would’ve liked to find out what it felt like feeling those slender fingers around him, even for just one time, and he was already sure he would’ve liked it way too much.

He thought that even when he saw her aiming her gun at him.

He was afraid of Orihara Maya, he was afraid of her because she was an assassin, and he desired her because she was a woman, because she was beautiful, because he had always wanted her and his body had yet to erase that particular craving.

When he heard the door opening he closed his eyes.

His mind was relieve to finally be out of danger.

His body would’ve kept alive the burning desire to feel Orihara Maya’s hands touching him.


End file.
